


Все по-честному...

by AAluminium



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Все на удивление прошло гладко: ритуал действительно не требовал особенных усилий, и Билл, возродившись в человеческом теле, явно чувствовал себя просто прекрасно...





	Все по-честному...

Диппер уже четко осознавал, что и в самом деле стал старше: он способен был проанализировать ошибки прошлого и даже поклялся себе их больше не повторять. И все-таки перед девочками он точно так же робел: совсем как в случае с Венди он переживал, что недостаточно хорош. Ему казалось, что он зауряден и глуп; что он никого не может ничем впечатлить; он по-прежнему составлял многостраничные планы на будущее с целым разворотом событий, просчитывал вероятность того или иного случая… и тщательно скрывал все это от Мейбл, крайне занятой новыми знакомыми в школе. Она чудовищно быстро стала знаменитой – с ней хотели общаться все. 

Диппер великолепно помнил, чем каждый раз заканчивались все его секретные миссии, начатые втайне от сестры. С другой стороны, и признаться ей он не мог: оборотистая Мейбл тут же принялась бы разворачивать военные действия в рамках своей своднической кампании и устроила бы самое настоящее шоу, вовлекая в него всех вокруг. А ему хотелось доказать самому себе, что лето в Гравити Фоллз, схватки с бесконечными гномами, троллями, перевертышами и бог знает кем еще не прошли даром и если уж не сделали из него настоящему мужчину, то точно добавили храбрости. Форд же неспроста предлагал ему стать своим учеником! Да и Стэн, хоть и через силу, признавал, что он и в самом деле умен. Более того, мальчик великолепно помнил череду испытаний мужетавров – и все еще содрогался от того, как же сильно ему хотелось стать таким же мужественным и сильным. Ну не может же простое признание в симпатии быть страшнее схватки с древним злом!.. 

Оказывается, может. 

Диппер, вздохнув, взял в руки какой-то учебник, наискось исписанный чужой рукой: эта книга побывала у весьма усидчивого ученика, который умудрился подметить самые мелкие неточности в формулах и примерах… Вот бы существовало какое-нибудь пособие, способное по внешним показателям определить, о чем же человек думает! Стало бы настолько проще. Вдруг он ее раздражает? Вдруг она, как и Венди, считает его маленьким?.. Вдруг…

– Эй, Пайнтри. 

Голос, раздавшийся в голове мальчика, прозвучал неожиданно знакомо: механический, словно размноженный на компьютере спектр тембров, сжатый в один; противный, неживой и бесконечно въедливый, как будто выедающий все остальные мысли, заставляя невольно на себе сосредоточиться. 

– Пайнтри, – издевательский голос стал отчетливее. – Я уж подумал, что ты меня совсем забыл. А мы ведь такие прекрасные друзья!

Диппер выронил из рук учебник: если поначалу он думал, что ему просто показалось, то теперь самые страшные опасения неожиданно воплотились в жизнь. Весь остаток лета они потратили на то, чтобы справиться с надвигающимся концом света и необузданными амбициями древнего зла, вызванного разобиженным ребенком; они пожертвовали памятью Стэна и едва не лишились всего самого дорогого, что у них было; они приложили все силы, чтобы загнать это чудовище в портал и запереть его там навсегда, оставив в напоминание только поросший мхом камень возле Хижины… но, получается, от Билла и в самом деле нельзя было избавиться. То ли он и в самом деле стал сильнее, дорвавшись до всех мыслимых и немыслимых ресурсов Гравити Фоллз, то ли он нашел лазейку, то ли… Дипперу просто почудилось. 

– Тебя не существует! 

Обычно чрезвычайно болтливый, Билл Сайфер хмыкнул: в чем-то мальчишка был действительно прав. Он уже больше не был так силен и не мог долго существовать вне физической оболочки, но едва ли это его останавливало. Диппер Пайнз, чрезвычайно умный парень, способный решать сложнейшие математические задачки и просчитывать свои ходы на много шагов вперед, остался таким же неуверенным в себе мальчишкой, которого не убедила в своих достоинствах ни искренняя, но дружеская привязанность Венди, ни постоянные увещевания Мейбл, ни мимолетная симпатия Кэнди. Вот оно, слабое место. Все оказалось куда проще. 

– Да прекрати, Пайнтри. Мы с тобой прекрасно друг друга знаем. Как насчет… я помогу тебе, а ты окажешь мне небольшую услугу? 

– Нет! Ни за что в жизни!

– Никаких сделок. Ты же видишь, я и руку тебе не могу пожать. Никакого двойного дна, – голос Билла стал на полтона ниже и буквально обволакивал мальчика. – Ты мне – я тебе. Все по-честному, Пайнтри. Все… по-честному. 

Билл Сайфер замолчал – а Диппер и в самом деле задумался. С одной стороны, верить чему-то, что чуть не отправило весь мир в тартарары и превратило крохотный городок в самую настоящую Преисподнюю всего лишь за несколько часов, значило прослыть идиотом и простаком. С другой стороны… с другой стороны не было больше никаких хитроумных компьютеров с тайнами мироздания, не было больше загадочных журналов с непонятными пометками; не было больше пронырливого, но узколобого Гидеона с его выдумками, не было больше ничего настолько серьезного, на чем Билл сумел бы сыграть. Его не интересовали мысли Диппера – он не хранил никаких важных тайн; его не интересовали мысли Мейбл – она была целиком и полностью погружена в повседневные заботы; его не интересовало, казалось бы, ничего: здесь, в Калифорнии, ему просто было не за что зацепиться. Он и появился-то из ниоткуда: вынырнул из потустороннего мира на короткий промежуток времени, так может просто дать ему заглохнуть и перестать напоминать о… 

…об этой милой улыбчивой рыжеволосой девушке из параллели. Она всегда была любезна и мила, с охотой помогала ему на более гуманитарных предметах, но делала это скорее из вежливости, нежели из привязанности. Эти девчонки такие сложные! С Мейбл всегда было все понятно: у нее все чувства на лице написаны, у нее глаза в сердечки превращаются, когда она видит кого-то, кто ей нравится – а нравится ей любой симпатичный парень!.. А эти незнакомые – они… считают его неловким? Или смешным? Может быть, он и правда нравится этой, как ее… черт, он забыл ее имя! Как же… конечно, Диппер Пайнз, просто восхитительно! Насколько нелепо приглашать погулять девочку, чьего имени ты даже не помнишь? Эй, красотка, пойдем прошвырнемся? Боже, как отвратительно это звучит. Э-э, послушай, меня зовут Диппер Пайнз, ты, конечно, меня не… Диппер, что за чушь ты городишь, конечно же она тебя знает, вы сидите за соседними партами на смежных предметах! Так, парень, дыши глубже: если бы ты ей не нравился, она отсела бы к Красавчику Бобу, который ни в зуб ногой в физике, но чертовски хорош по части подмигиваний… 

Диппер, ты идиот. Ты такой идиот. 

Мальчик ущипнул себя за переносицу: кто бы мог подумать, что поговорить с девочкой все еще труднее, чем обдурить чудовище, мечтающее тебя сожрать. Там, по крайней мере, все было ясно: у сверхъестественного монстра вряд ли пропадет желание отгрызть тебе руку, если ты вдруг сделаешь ошибку и придумаешь недостаточно хороший план. Он, конечно, разочаруется, что получил по лбу, но не обидится – и предпримет очередную попытку, давая тебе шанс попробовать что-нибудь еще. Сомнительно, что тот же подход сработает и здесь. Может быть, предложение Билла и в самом деле… пойдет ему на пользу? Это же такая мелочь – совершенно не связанная ни с прошлым, ни с Гравити Фоллз, ни с семейством Пайнз. 

– Чего ты хочешь?

Молчание. Диппер уже заволновался, что принялся говорить с самим собой. 

– Чего ты хочешь, Билл? – громче повторил он, пристально глядя на альбом Мейбл, посвященный летним каникулам в Орегоне. – Что я должен сделать? 

– Провести обряд. Я ничего не смогу сделать без физического тела, как бы ни хотел. Сам понимаешь, формальности! 

Это Диппер прекрасно помнил: только тогда «формальность» Билла чуть не стоила ему если не жизни, то определенного количества нервных клеток и покалеченной руки. Но тогда он был сильнее, он… охотился на журналы, на Форда, на отголоски прошлого, о котором мальчик едва ли подозревал. Несмотря на довольно увлекательные рассказы автора дневников, все они оказывались весьма расплывчатыми и общими, а потому совершенно бесполезными для Сайфера. Да, соглашаться на такие условия было все еще глупо, но… что могло случиться? Теперь он не был могущественным тираном, диктующим свои условия – а потому едва ли мог причинить вред. 

– Но после этого ты исчезнешь. 

– Разумеется, Пайнтри. Я как никто умею… исчезать. 

Что-то в голосе Билла насторожило мальчика: он будто бы продумывал пути отхода, которых сам Диппер не видел и о которых даже не подозревал. Да, Билл Сайфер как никто умел исчезать – с той только целью, чтобы появиться из ниоткуда, напомнить о давнишней сделке и, щелкнув пальцами, превратить тебя в одного из своих уродливых питомцев – современным интерпретациям всадников Апокалипсиса. 

Все на удивление прошло гладко: ритуал действительно не требовал особенных усилий, и Билл, возродившись в человеческом теле, явно чувствовал себя просто прекрасно. Да, он был слаб. Да, он не совсем представлял, что из себя представляет человеческая оболочка, обладающая определенными нуждами. Да, он со смутным удивлением рассматривал собственные бледные руки, длинные ногти и темные татуировки в виде алхимических символов – он был не готов стать человеком. 

– И это ты чувствуешь каждый день? 

Диппер не мог отвести взгляда от жилистой, надменной фигуры, разные глаза которой внимательно разглядывали его лицо. Знакомый ему Билл Сайфер походил на ужастик из несделанного задания по геометрии, наложившегося на самые страшные представления о мировом зле, а незнакомец из потустороннего мира казался опасным даже внешне: его тонкие губы изгибались в презрительно-саркастичной усмешке, а непроницаемое породистое лицо, будто маской скрывало его истинные эмоции. В этот раз его не выдавали даже зрачки – они не превращались в кошачьи.   
– Чувствую… что? – сглотнул Диппер, понимая, что только совершил самую страшную ошибку. 

– Это, – тонкие бледные пальцы Билла поправили прядь волос возле уха; голодные, злые глаза расширились; маниакальная улыбка обнажила острые звериные зубы. – Голод. 

Чудовище сделало шаг вперед: выжидая, он следил за мальчиком словно дикое животное, готовое напасть в любой момент. Он кружил по комнате, хищно улыбался – и дразнил жертву, зажимая в угол. 

За окном моргнул одинокий фонарь. Проехала машина – и квартал погрузился в темноту. Казалось, даже время остановилось: надоедливое, настойчивое и бьющее по нервам тиканье часов заглохло. Даже слабый, Билл был далеко не беспомощным: то ли он играл с разумом мальчика, то и в самом деле все еще мог изменять реальность и подстраивать ее под себя. 

– Нет, нет… Ты же обещал… 

Сайфер уже не слышал: тишину дома прорезал резкий крик, за которым последовал влажный, противный треск костей и хруст перегрызаемых сухожилий. Жадный, алчный и озверевший монстр, желающий мщения, не останавливался ни перед чем: он вгрызался в плоть, остервенело разрывал когтями податливое тело и глухо рычал, чувствуя слабые попытки отбиться. 

– Никаких сделок, – протянул успокоившийся демон, вытирая рукавом кровь со рта и разглядывая сломанные ребра, охватывающие уже небьющееся сердце. – Все по-честному. Ты просто никогда не спрашиваешь. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Билл схватил карманное зеркальце, выпавшее с какой-то полки, поправил прическу и вытер с щеки кровь. Теперь перед ним открывался новый путь в реальный мир – и на сей раз никто не мог ему противостоять.   
Диппер Пайнз проснулся в своей комнате в Гравити Фоллз: все шло своим чередом, точно так же, как и год назад – только вот заросшей мхом каменной фигуры треугольника во дворе больше не было видно… возможно, она окончательно вросла в землю этого таинственного места, полного мистических загадок.


End file.
